The Snow
by PicturedArtist
Summary: “You don’t have a choice in the matter...but I’m taking your first kiss.” “You can’t steal what someone gives you.” SasuxNaru...deal with it. One-shot


I do not own Naruto....

* * *

The Snow

The snow had fallen. The hole in my ceiling told me so. It was really cold for an early November day. It should be slightly warmer. Lately I haven't been getting any missions to complete, so money was short. The only thing I could afford was one bowl of ramen every two or three days. I shuffled into the blanket on my bed. It was a gift from my squad captain. Unfortunately it was torn on the way home. I was carrying it happily and...well. I try not to think about what those thugs did to me. It gave me only small mental warmth. The rags I call clothes fluttered around loosely on my thin body.

I scurried over to the oven and turned on the gas range. The arched(cooking term for a deformation of cooking container) pot could barely boil water but I tried it anyways. Not one bubble popped so I had to turn it off.

"NARUTO! OPEN UP! We have a new mission." Sakura's voice barked at the apartment door. She didn't knock but she did barge in. She picked me up by the back of my shirt and dragged me away from my food. The pot spilled over and it was all over the floor. She didn't care that I was only in a black t-shirt and shorts...which were torn in many places.

She was in a heavy hot pink overcoat like a sane person would be wearing. Her sweat pants weren't attractive but hell...they looked warm. Her headband was slung around her neck in an unneeded fashion. That reminded me that I needed mine. I reached for mine on the counter. My fingers grazed it and it fell to the ground. It made a loud clank as it hit the floor. Sakura didn't falter in her steps and I couldn't pull away. Even having Kyuubi's strength right now wouldn't put a scratch on her. I was a fool to let myself get this vulnerable.

She dragged me like a bag of trash on the ground for about 1.456745 miles. We were on the bridge near the edge of town. Sasuke and Kakashi were standing there with irritated faces. They were mad at me. I'm probably late. "Sakura don't drag Naruto...you ripped his clothes." Kakashi scolded Sakura. I looked down at my already torn shorts. She didn't do anything. Sasuke had a menacing scowl on his face. Sakura let me go and I scampered behind Kakashi. Sakura trotted happily to sasuke. She apparently was not welcome at his side because she came over to me with a scowl. Kakashi was reading and didn't notice the kunoichi get passed him. She punched me on the side of my head. A could feel it swell as she whispered in a low growl, "It's your fault."

I looked over at Sasuke who was rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. He was wearing a dark blue overcoat, long blue sweat pants, and blue matching gloves. His scarf was light blue stripes against dark blue ones. He looked at me and noticed I was looking at him. He darted his gaze to the trees in the other direction. He continued to blow into his hands and he crossed them. His headband was tied tightly onto his right leg.

"This mission is going to be a hard one. It's a B ranked mission and..."

"I'm out." Sasuke growled. He sauntered over to me and grabbed me by the arm. He lead to me the alley close by to Kakashi. It was all blur. My brain couldn't function that well without that occasional ramen. I could hear Kakashi's voice in the distance.

"Hear's your bag Sakura...let's go pick up trash." I heard the bag ruffle and Sakura complain.

"I thought you said it was a B ranked mission."

"...It's a lot of trash." Kakashi's voice sounded scared and scarred for life. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tossed his coat over my shoulders. I scowled and gave it back to him.

"I don't want it." I tried to make myself so concrete and serious. I tried to convince the nonbeliever. "I'm not cold."

"I don't give a shit." he wrapped it around me again. "You're wearing it."

"Teme."

"I know."

"Oi...you there...give us your money." A rough voice rumbled from the edge of the alley. I looked up. It was them. Those thugs from before. The ones that...

"Like hell I am." Sasuke snapped. He was in front of me and snarling. One of the henchmen's eyes widened and he leaned over and whispered to his friend. The leader grinned and placed his hand on his hip. They smelled horrible. Their breath had lingering alcohol.

"Hey there little one. Long time no see. This guy your pimp?"

"I'm his best friend."

"Who is your pimp then? If you are looking for one I need to add another whore to my collection." He laughed loudly." Sasuke stalked over to him and slugged him in his face. The guy fell to the ground with blood dribbling from his cheek.

"You ASS WIPE!" One henchman bellowed and started swinging blindly at his face. I was so engrossed in the fight that I didn't notice the one that went around the building and had a dagger across my throat. I jumped away and I had a light cut on my throat. He swiped another time and hit me on the forehead. To think...if I had my head band...I wouldn't get that large gash right above my eyes. Darkness soon loomed over me and I knew I was safe. Screams of suffering and _not _dying pleads.

About fifty minutes later I could feel my light body being picked up by gentle hands. I looked up. Blood encased my eyes but I knew it was Sasuke who was holding me. "I'm sorry."

"Dobe...no need to apologize." Sasuke held me close.

"I got blood on your coat." I retorted. "Thus...I need to."

"Nah." Sasuke paused for a moment. "Naruto?"

"What do you want Teme?" I grumbled as I tried removing the blood from my face.

"You don't have a choice in the matter...but I'm taking your first kiss."

"You can't steal what someone gives you." I cooed softly. I could hear his soft voice whisper 'Dobe'. I felt his warm lips pressed against mine. Though it was still cold out, he somehow brought heat to me.

"I can't believe it." I heard Kakashi in the distance. "Purple penguins fell from the sky and killed Sakura!" He sounded quite happy when he mumbled, "What an _accident._"

Keh. I guess snow isn't bad after all.

* * *

This is dedicated to Taisi. Who went awwww at every little paragraph I sent her through yahoo. She also requested that Sakura be punished. I'm obsessed with purple penguins falling from the sky and turning everyone into unicorns theory. ITS HOW THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! I like that new button...don't you? You should press it.


End file.
